Anomaly
by Lai.Lilian.Potter
Summary: One day, Harry accidentally finds out that he has special abilities. Soon he finds himself keeping secrets from everyone and being withdrawn. What will he do when someone finds out his secrets?….Will be Slash - if this offends you, then do not read HP/SS
1. Chapter 1 I'm a Freak

_**Hi guys. Just thought I'd tell you a little bit about my story. In this story Harry finds out that he has special abilities, which have nothing to do with him being a wizard. I'm not going to tell you what they are because then there would be no point in reading the story would there? :D Anyways - I got the idea from the TV series 'Heroes'. Hope you like it and enjoy.**_

_************************************************_

**Anomaly **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters for 'Harry Potter' or the 'abilities' from Heroes. I do however own the plot

**Summary:** One day, Harry accidentally finds out that he has special abilities. Soon he finds himself keeping secrets from everyone and being withdrawn. What will he do when someone finds out his secrets?….

**WARNING:** Will contain violence, bad language and Slash HP/SS and a little of HP/DM

_If you do not like this then do not read. I do not care for narrow minded people - Love is Love, no matter the sex. I don't mean to offend anyone but this is how I feel. So if you don't like it then as I said - don't read - Thank You. _

_~ CHAPTER 1 ~_

- I'm a Freak - 

Harry Potter, age 16, lay on his small, dirty bed in the smallest room of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry let out a deep sigh a threw his arm over his eyes to block out the morning sunrays from hurting his eyes. It was 6.30 in the morning and Harry Potter knew he would soon be hearing his Aunt knocking on his door, screeching at him to make their breakfasts. Harry had been living at the Dursley's since he had been left on their doorstep at the age of just one years old. Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, had killed his parents and then attempted to kill him, failing and nearly killing himself in the process. Having no other relatives, Young Harry Potter had been left a the Dursley's, his magic hating relatives. Harry hated it at the Dursley's. His relatives hated him just as much if not more. They may hate him but they at least had a use for him. Harry snorted at his thoughts. _'Yeah they have a use for me. I'm their personal bloody house elf'. _

This summer was the worse of all summers at the Dursley's though. Tears sprung to Harry's eyes as he thought about the end of his last year. Sirius was dead. Never there to hug or laugh with again. 'All because of me. It's my fault', Harry choked out. He had been depressed since he had returned from his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He missed Sirius so much. And staying at the Dursley's being used as a house elf only made him feel worse. Even the letters and birthday gifts that he had received from his friends had not helped his depressing mood. Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he heard his Aunt getting up and moving about.

Just as predicted, at 7 o'clock, three sharp knocks on the door, followed by his Aunt's screeching voice told him it was time to make breakfast.

'Get up you lazy brat. My poor Dudders is hungry. Get down those stairs and cook breakfast. NOW!'

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. Did she have to yell like that? It was bloody annoying as hell!

'Yes Aunt Petunia, I'll be right down' he answered, knowing she was waiting for his reply.

'You'd better be boy!' Harry listened as he heard her descend the stairs. Sighing again, Harry proceeded to get dressed, use the bathroom to freshen himself up a bit, before heading down stairs.

When he entered the kitchen his Aunt was setting the table. There was no sign of his Uncle or Cousin anywhere. Thankfully. His Aunt looked up and tilted her head towards the counter. Harry saw that everything was set out ready for him to start cooking.

'Well? What are you waiting for Boy. Hurry up! Dudders and Vernon will be down soon and they will want their breakfast!'

'Yes Aunt Petunia' he said and headed towards the sink to wash his hands. He heard his Aunt huff and leave the room to go god knows where. Probably to spy out the front window. Harry soon found himself lost in making the Dursley's breakfast, which in reality, was enough to feed a family of six. Not four. _'Or three rather. Its not like I could count my breakfast as such. I'll probably only get a sausage and a piece of toast, whereas Dudley will get the whole shebang'. _

Lost in thought, Harry failed to notice his Aunt come back into the kitchen, followed by his Uncle. Harry was about to cut a tomato in half when his fat Cousin shoved into him on the way to the table. Harry hissed in pain as the knife slipped and cut his finger. He heard Dudley laughing in the background as he sat at the table waiting for his breakfast no doubt. But Harry wasn't paying attention to that. He was staring at his finger that had just healed in front of his eyes. There was no scar or anything. It was like he hadn't cut himself at all! If the blood wasn't still there on his hand he would of thought he'd imagined the whole thing. _'What the hell is going on?' _he asked himself. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by his Uncle shouting,

'What are you doing Boy?! Standing around doing nothing? Hurry up. I want my breakfast today, not tomorrow!'

Harry jerked dropping his hand to his side. Dudley snickered knowing what he'd done but Harry ignored him and replied,

'Yes Sir'

Harry quickly washed his hands, finished cooking and served the breakfast, which he only got a sausage and a piece of toast of, as he knew he would. Harry then disappeared up to his room where he again studied his finger. There wasn't a scratch on it. How weird.

Harry shook his head and decided to forget the whole incident. He instead sat down and started on his Transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall.

***********************************

The next day found Harry in the back garden of Number 4, cutting the hedges to 'all the same shape and size'. Sweat was running down his back and he had an annoying itch at the base of his spine. Huffing in annoyance, Harry pulled the worn glove off his right hand and reached round to scratch the itch. Sighing in relief Harry went to put the glove back on and froze. His hand shot back to his spine where he felt around. Feeling nothing he gasped. Just at the base of his spine there had been a long thin scar. He had gotten it when he was younger. But now there was nothing there. It was like he had heeled. Harry frowned thinking back to the incident in the kitchen yesterday.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry shoved both incidents to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about it. After all it was just one more thing that made him even more of a freak. And that is something he did not want.

*************************************

Several weeks had passed and Harry was starting to worry. He had hurt himself several times, even going so far as to hurt himself on purpose. Each and every time, he healed straight away, leaving no evidence that he had been hurt in the first place. He had had cuts, burns, scrapes and even a broken hand, and yet, it had all healed. All the scars that he had collected over the years were gone, even the one he had gotten from fourth year when Wormtail had cut his arm open to take some of his blood.

At this point Harry was starting to panic. He didn't know what the hell was going on with him. He knew he couldn't tell anyone. Not his friends, not Dumbledore, not Remus, not the Order and most certainly not the Dursleys. He didn't want anyone knowing what kind of a freak he was. No one could know.

Harry looked up at the crinkled National Trust calendar that he had pulled out of the garbage and put on his wall. Five weeks. Five weeks until he could go back to Hogwarts. Harry found himself smiling as he lay back on his bed, arms tucked behind his head. All his homework was done and he had even gone over most of his books from first year to fifth. He was quite proud of himself. Harry laughed as he thought about what Hermione would say. She'd probably start going on about everything she knew whilst Ron shook his head and moaned about having to put up with two Hermione's.

Harry was just about to nod off when he heard the doorbell ring. He listened as he heard his Uncle stomp his way down the hallway to answer the door. Harry tried to listen to what was being said but all he could hear were murmurs.

'HARRY POTTER!!'

Harry jumped and tumbled off the bed as his Uncle's yelling and angry voice flew up the stairs. Mumbling about stupid men who should learn to control their tempers, Harry got up and pulled his door open. Walking down the stairs Harry looked up only to stop at who he saw. A big smile made its way onto his face. He ran the rest of the way down the stairs and threw himself into the man's arms.

'Remus! What are you doing here? No, wait. It doesn't matter. I'm just happy to see you' he said hugging Remus tightly and pleased that Remus was doing the same.

'Hello Cub. It's good to see you too'.

A loud cough brought Harry's attention to his fuming Uncle. Harry let go of Remus and pulled back, looking at his Uncle.

'What is the meaning of this boy? Didn't I say that I didn't want any more of your fre…friends in my house?!' He was going to say 'freaks' but Harry knew he was too scared to say it front of another wizard and a grown one at that.

'I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. I had no idea that he was coming. I…' a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up into Remus' frowning face.

'It's alright Harry', he patted Harry on the shoulder gently before looking directly at Vernon, 'Mr. Dursley. You needn't worry. I will be leaving very soon and I will be taking Harry with me'. Harry's head, which he had lowered when Remus started talking to his Uncle, shot up. A huge grin appeared on his face. He was leaving the Dursley's.

'Why don't you go pack your things Harry. I'd like to have a little word with your…Uncle here'. Harry shot him a questioning look but Remus shook his head subtly. Nodding, Harry went upstairs to pack.

***************************************

When Harry came back downstairs Remus was waiting for him by the door. The Dursley's were nowhere to be seen. Smiling up at him, Remus said,

'Ready to go?'

Harry nodded his head still looking around for the Dursley's. Looking back at Remus he answered,

'Yeah. More than ready', he looked at Remus and crossed his arms, 'What'd you do?'

Remus' face suddenly transformed into a mischievous grin, 'What? Me? I didn't do anything'.

Shaking his head, Harry decided that he really didn't want or need to know. Smiling he handed his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage to Remus so he could shrink them. He had let Hedwig out and told her to go to Grimauld Place, which is where he assumed he was being taken. Putting his shrunken stuff is his pocket, he followed Remus out the front door and down to the end on the street where they stopped. Harry looked around curious to why they had stopped there.

'Err, Remus. Why have we stopped here'

'We're going to be apparating and we can't do that if we're in the anti-apparition wards around your house', seeing Harry nod his head he opened his arms, which Harry stepped into, embracing him. 'Ready?'

Harry nodded his head and the next thing he knew, he felt like he was being squeezed through a tight rubber tube. He couldn't breath and his eyes starting watering. He started to feel light headed and felt like he was going faint from lack of air when…he could breath again.

Looking up, he saw a tall, looming building otherwise known as Number 12 Grimauld Place.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought about Sirius. He jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He looked up into Remus' equally sad face.

'I miss him too Harry. I miss him too' and with that he pulled Harry into a hug.

It was several minutes until they pulled apart and went inside. Looking around the dimly lit hallway, Harry shook his head of all his depressing thoughts and followed Remus to the kitchen.

*************************************

EALIER THAT EVENING - GRIMAULD PLACE - KITCHEN

Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Tonks and Arthur and Molly Weasley sat at the old worn table in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimauld Place. Albus Dumbledore tiredly took off his glasses an rubbed at his eyes to elevate some of the headache that was forming. Tonight's discussion was not going as planned. He had recently decided that leaving young Harry at the Dursley's was not going to do the poor child any good. He was more than likely depressed after the events at the end of his fifth year and sending him to the Dursley's was not one of his more ingenious ideas. He had decided that it was best for Harry to come stay at headquarters where he would be safe. On top of that, he would be able to learn Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts and other subjects from various Order members to help him in the future. The last advantage and the most important was that he could resume Occlumency. But of course, the only person that could teach him that subject was being exceedingly difficult. Sighing, Albus placed his glasses back on his nose and tuned back into the argument that was taking place.

'NO! I refuse to teach that insolent little brat! It didn't work last time, what with him not even trying in the first place, what makes you think this time would be any different than the last? No. I refuse', Severus Snape all-round snarky git and big bat of the dungeons snarled.

'Don't you dare talk about Harry like that! He probably couldn't concentrate on anything but the constant insults you threw at him! Why can't you just let go of the past Severus? Harry is NOT James!' Remus shocked everyone with his outburst.

Severus glared at the Wolf venomously. He opened his mouth th say something scathingly when Albus decided that enough was enough.

'That's enough! Both of you. It's time you put this childish grudge behind you. I for one am tired of hearing your continuous and pointless arguments. Whatever issues you have with each other? Get over them. Now!'

All present stared at the headmaster in shock. Gentle, calm Albus Dumbledore was never usually so harsh with his words. Everyone present realised that he was tired and had had enough of this discussion. They all held their breaths as he turned to Remus.

'Remus. You will go to the Dursley's residents and collect Harry. Have him pack all his things and bring him straight here. Do you understand?'

'Perfectly' was the reply.

'Good. Then you may go do that now', when Remus had left he turned to Severus, who he could tell was fuming internally, 'Severus? Remus is right. Harry is not his father and you will do well to remember that. Harry will come to Grimauld Place and you will teach him Occlumency. End of discussion. I don't want to hear anything more about it. It is imperative that he learns this Severus, you know that. Are we clear?'

'Crystal' Severus spoke through a clenched jaw, clearly not happy with the situation.

'Then you are excused. Harry will be arriving in half an hour I would guess. I would like you all to be present when he arrives. Thank you' and with that he himself left to go to the solitude of his room. He needed some peace and quiet. This war was grating on his last nerve.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Albus entered the kitchen more relaxed than earlier to see everyone there waiting, just as he'd asked. Sitting down he let out a tired sigh and waited for his favourite student to arrive.

**************************************

Harry allowed his eyes to wander as he followed Remus down the dark hallway that led to the kitchen. It was just as he remembered. Dark, dank and really depressing. '_God. It's no wander Sirius hated being here. The place is a one way ticket to being depressed',_ he thought grimly.

They were just nearing the kitchen when Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice through the door.

'Well, how about I make a pot of tea and some scones for when the poor dear gets here? I'm sure he'll be starved'. Harry smiled to himself. That was Mrs. Weasley for you. Always trying to fatten him up. His smile only grew wider when he heard the voice of a man he thought of as his grandfather.

'Yes, yes Molly. A wonderful idea. I'm sure Harry will appreciate it very much'.

Harry looked up at Remus with a smile to find that Remus was smiling back an him. Giving a wink, Remus turned the door knob and enter the kitchen, Harry right behind him.

All conversation cut off as soon as they entered the room. Harry could feel all eyes on him and it was making him feel nervous. Then it hit him. Why was he here anyway? Had something bad happened? Was someone hurt? He felt his heart skip a beat. Did they know about his secret?! Harry took a deep but subtle breath to calm himself. There was no point in panicking, he told himself. He was brought back to reality when he suddenly found himself with a face full off breasts.

'Harry dear! Oh it's good to see you lad. Looking a bit on the peaky side again but we'll have you fattened up in no time'. She smiled and patted his cheek affectionately and Harry found himself smiling at her.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine really. But I would really love some of those scones that were mentioned? If that's alright that is' he added quickly not wanting to sound cheeky.

Thankfully Mrs. Weasley just laughed. 'Of course dear. They'll be ready in no time. Why don't you go settle yourself by Professor Dumbledore and I'll bring you a cuppa and scone in a few minutes. There's a good lad'.

Harry smiled at her again and did and she suggested. Sitting down next to the headmaster, Harry smiled up at the man.

'Hello Professor'

'Harry my boy! How are you feeling?' he asking concern seeping into his voice.

'Fine', he answered a bit quick and from the look Dumbledore gave him, he probably noticed as well. Harry just plastered a smile onto his face hoping he'd drop the subject. Thankfully he did.

'Yes, well. I supposed your wandering why you have been brought here on such short notice?', seeing Harry nod his head he continued, 'Well I decided that you need to be around other people. People that care for you. You shouldn't be left to grieve on your own Harry. On top of that I thought it would be a good idea to train you up a little. Some of the members of the Order have agreed to teach you in several subjects including Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and…Occlumency. And yes. Before you ask, those lessons will be with Professor Snape', he added as he saw Harry open his mouth.

'I don't think that's a good idea Professor. Professor Snape and I don't exactly…get along', he said with a little sarcasm and shot a look at Snape who was glaring at him from across the table to prove his point. Snape snorted in apparent but reluctant agreement.

'Be that as it may Harry, you and Professor Snape will just have to put your differences aside. You need to learn Occlumency Harry' the headmaster said sternly.

'Yes but….'

'Do you want Voldemort to attempt to possess you again? I saw how much pain you were in Harry. Do you really want to go through that again?' a little desperation in his voice.

Harry looked down at his hands which were in his lap in shame. The silence in the room was deafening. He remembered how much it had hurt when Voldemort had possessed him. It was worse than the Cruciatus. Looking up at Dumbledore, he shook his head.

'No. No I don't. Once was enough thank you very much', he gave a small smile.

Dumbledore smiled back sadly at him, resting a wrinkled hand on his should and giving it a slight squeeze.

'Very well. I will have your schedule to you tomorrow. But right now, I'm thinking its time you got to bed, hmm?'

Harry nodded in relief. To be honest, he was quite tired. It had been a long day. Standing up, he asked Mrs. Weasley to un-shrink his things before heading to the room he used last time. Before he left Mrs. Weasley handed him a cup of tea and a butted scone. Harry smiled and thanked her before leaving the room.

Once in his room, Harry put his trunk at the end of his bed and Hedwig's empty cage on the desk near the window. He then sat on the bed and proceeded to eat his little snack. When he had finished he put the empty cup on the desk as well. Sighing and running a hand through his messy hair, Harry headed to the bathroom across the hall, toothbrush in hand.

After brushing his teeth and pulling his pants, top and socks off, putting them in the washing basket, Harry opened the door to go back to his room only to bump into a tall, solid form.

'Oh. I'm so sorry! I…'. Looking up Harry found himself staring up at his most hated Professor.

'Professor' he said tightly in acknowledgment.

'Potter', he said looking him up and down, 'Tell me Potter. Is this a habit of yours? Parading around in your boxers?' he asked, amusement in his voice as Harry looked down at himself and blushed furiously. Wrapping his arms over a slim but well defined chest, Severus noticed absently, Potter stuttered,

'NO! No Professor…I…err…goodnight Professor' he said quickly then practically ran to his room, leaving his Professor smirking behind him.

It was only when Potter had shut his door that Severus realised what he had just done. He had been checking out Harry Potter. Not only his student but also a boy half his age! Scowling, Severus went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Across the hall Harry jumped, making the cut he was making on his wrist with a small penknife, worse than originally intended. He hissed in pain, watching half in awe and half in fear as the cut healed itself almost instantly, leaving no evidence behind.

Harry threw the knife back into this trunk and lay down under the covers of his bed where he let the tears fall. Soon Harry fell into a fitful sleep but not before whispering into the darkness that surrounded him, 'I'm a freak'

****END OF CHAPTER****

_Hi! Tell me what you think? All you have to do is click on the Review Button. Thanking you! :D and I hope you all enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2 What Now?

_Hi guys! Just wanted to say a big Thank You to all of those who reviewed my story. it put a really big smile on my face :D Well - here's the next chapter - Hope you enjoy!_

_Note! - I don't know how this story is going to turn out because I'm kind of making up the chapters as I go along :P - lets just see how it turns out._

**

* * *

**

Anomaly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters for 'Harry Potter' or the 'abilities' from Heroes. I do however own the plot

**Summary:** One day, Harry accidentally finds out that he has special abilities. Soon he finds himself keeping secrets from everyone and being withdrawn. What will he do when someone finds out his secrets?….

**WARNING:** Will contain violence, bad language and Slash HP/SS and a little of HP/DM

_If you do not like this then do not read. I do not care for narrow minded people - Love is Love, no matter the sex. I don't mean to offend anyone but this is how I feel. So if you don't like it then as I said - don't read - Thank You. _

_~ CHAPTER 2 ~_

- What Now?! - 

The next morning Harry woke early and got ready for the day ahead of him. No doubt it would be a busy one going by what Dumbledore said last night about training. Making his way down to the kitchen, Harry didn't expect anyone else to be up. It was 5.30 in the morning after all. But to his surprise, when he entered the kitchen there was a lone, dark figure sipping at a cup of coffee and funny enough, reading _The Daily Prophet._

Severus looked up as he heard someone come into the room. Potter stood there in the door way in all his glory, those intense green eyes of his fixated on him. He involuntarily let his eyes wonder over Potter's form, taking in the deliciously slim hips and small frame before snapping back to reality when Potter started speaking.

'Good morning Professor' he said briskly making his way over to the fridge to collect the ingredients to make an omelette and completely oblivious to his Professor's wandering gaze.

Snape nodded his head in greeting before realising that Potter wasn't looking at him. Clearing his throat and shaking the…inappropriate thoughts from his head, Severus gave a curt,

'Potter'

Harry just nodded his head and continued to whip up his omelette. After a few minutes, Harry got lost in his cooking again. It was one of the many chores at the Dursley's that he actually enjoyed doing. He soon forgot that Snape was in the room and started humming quietly to himself.

Severus looked up startled as Potter started humming quietly to himself. '_He has a beautiful voice' _Severus scowled at his thoughts. He was getting annoyed at all these stupid thoughts about Potter. '_I am NOT attracted to Potter!'_

'POTTER!!' he shouted needing to vent his anger somehow.

Harry jumped at the sound of Snape's voice, once again cutting his finger. He hissed in pain as the knife cut deeply. _'Talk about your Deja Vu' _He watched impassively as the blood pooled around the cut, waiting for it to heal itself. His impassiveness turned once more into awe as this time the blood was sucked back into his body before the cut sealed itself. Shaking his head and remembering why he had cut himself in the first place, Harry turned around to answer his Professor only to find himself nose to nose with the man. Harry let out a gasp and took a step back only to realise that he couldn't as his back bumped into the kitchen unit. The man was so close that he could feel his breath moving the small strands of hair across his forehead. Harry looked up into his Professor's eyes blushing under the intense gaze.

'Si…Sir?' Harry inwardly cursed at his stuttered question.

Severus just looked on impassively as Potter stuttered stupidly but inside he wondered at the boy's blushing cheeks. Reaching down he grasped Potter's smaller hand in his and pulled it up to look at it. He was expecting to see an incision in the skin but was surprised to see unblemished, if not surprisingly soft, skin. Frowning Severus let go of the hand. He could of sworn Potter had just cut himself.

'Sir?'

Severus looked up at Harry to answer the annoying brat only to stop short.

'Why aren't you wearing your glasses Potter? Not fashionable enough for you anymore?' he said scathingly.

Harry was confused. What was Snape talking about? Of course he had his glasses on. He was blind as a bat without them. Reaching up to adjust his glasses to reassure himself that they were actually there, he froze to find that Snape was right. He wasn't wearing his glasses. But…he could see perfectly. Harry gasped. He must of 'healed'.

'Oh my god. This is amazing!' he said out loud unintentionally. He then froze as he realised Snape was looking at him with that raised eyebrow of his, waiting for an answer. Clearing his throat Harry just said,

'I don't need them anymore, Sir. I can see fine without them'.

Severus narrowed his eyes. Potter was keeping something from him, he was positive. The little brat. Did he think him stupid? Eye sight did not just correct itself randomly.

'Don't lie to me Potter! Your eye sight couldn't possibly have corrected itself. And especially not over night! You were wearing them yesterday boy, now why are you not wearing them?' he snarled out viscously, taking a step closer to the boy.

Harry tensed as he felt his Professor press up against him. He blushed before his embarrassment turned into anger. Who the hell did Snape think he was?! Shoving his Professor back and ignoring the outraged look sent his way Harry snarled back,

'I'm not lying! I can see perfectly fine without my glasses. I didn't even realise until you pointed it out Snape! And…Urrrrg! You know what? I don't even know why I'm standing here trying to explain myself! I really don't see the point as anything I do say, you'll just pass up as a lie anyway! And I've had enough! Good day _Professor!_' and with that he stormed out of the kitchen, leaving his omelette unfinished on the kitchen unit.

Severus stood there shocked speechless for a few seconds before letting out an enraged growl and following Potter up the stairs. Just as Harry passed through the doorway to his bedroom Severus shouted,

'Potter! Don't you dare walk away from me! I'm not done with you yet you….'

'Well I'm done with you! Now go the fuck away!!'

Severus was about to reply when the door slammed in his face and locked all in one sudden movement. Enraged, Severus banged on the door. A few seconds later his hand froze in mid air as he realised that the boy had been in the middle of the room when the door had slammed shut. And as the boy couldn't do magic outside of school…the door had shut and locked itself without Potter using a wand or touching it. What the hell was going on?! Snarling under his breath, Severus turned on his heal and went to the library, cursing Potter the whole time.

On the other side of the door, Harry stood frozen staring at the door in horror. '_WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!' _he shouted in his head. The door had slammed shut in Snape's face and he hadn't even touched it! Taking a deep breath, Harry tried not to freak. He had only been thinking it! THINKING!!!!

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Harry crossed the floor to his bed and flung himself onto it. He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. It was too much. It was just too much. First he finds out that he can 'heal' or 'regenerate', as he was now calling it, from anything, and now he can do things by just thinking it! _'My god. I'm a freaking telekinesis!'_ he thought his eyes shooting open. Harry let out a frustrated sob before getting off the bed and walking over to his trunk. He needed a distraction. He kneeled down by his trunk, opened it and pulled out his drawing pad. Not many people knew it, but Harry was quite the artist. Settling himself onto the window sitting bench, Harry set the pad in his lap and began to draw what he saw out the window. Freedom.

**********************************

Many hours later, Harry was not sure how many had passed, there was a knock at his door. Sighing he got up, leaving his seat at the window after stuffing his drawing pad under one of the pillows and went to answer the door. The door opened to reveal a smiling Remus Lupin and Harry couldn't help but smile back. He loved Remus so much. Remus cared about him, Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived. He was also the first person that Harry would even consider telling about his new 'abilities'. The way he saw it, Remus would understand that being a freak didn't change who Harry was. He was a werewolf, but at the same time, he was still the Remus everyone knew and loved. '_Yes'_, he thought, '_if anyone would understand, it would be Remus. I'm just not ready to tell him yet. Nowhere near ready'._ Opening the door wider, Harry motioned for Remus to enter.

Remus smiled down at the boy he thought of as a son and walked passed him into the room. Looking around absentmindedly, he noticed a speck of blood on the white sheets of Harry's bed. Pointing at it he asked,

'What happened?'

Harry looked over at what Remus was pointing at. Panic rose in him as he stared at the blood on the white sheets. He may heal quickly but when he cut his arm, the blood flowed out just as quickly, sometimes falling to the floor, or in this case the bed. He looked at Remus who was looking at him, concern written clearly on his face. Feeling slightly guilty about lying to his surrogate father, Harry just smiled and said,

'Oh that. It was just a rather deep paper cut. Bled like I don't know what'.

A look of relief flashed across Remus' face. 'Oh. Good. I thought for a moment there that you…that you had…'

'That I'd what? Cut myself on purpose?' Harry said sarcastically but the look on Remus' face told him that that was exactly what he had been thinking. 'My God. That's exactly what you were thinking isn't it? That I what? Want to kill myself by cutting my wrists? Is that what you think?!' By this time he was shouting at the top of his voice and breathing heavily.

Remus took a step forward and reached out to put a hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry took a quick step out of his reach. Putting his hands up in the famous sign for 'I mean you no harm' to show he wasn't going to touch him, Remus starting talking in a slow, quiet tone.

'Harry. I didn't mean to make assumptions or jump to conclusions. I'm sorry. It's just that with everything that's happened lately, with Sirius and the events at the Ministry. Well…everyone has their own way of dealing with things and I just assumed, when I saw the blood, I just thought that you'd…'

'You just assumed that I'd tried to kill myself? Is that how little you think of me Remus?' It didn't matter to Harry that he had actually cut himself. He wasn't trying to kill himself. He did it to see if this new ability of his had any limits or if it would eventually pass. But Harry had the feeling that it was going to stick around for a while, if not forever. Shaking his head and looking at Remus, Harry saw and felt that he was truly sorry for assuming that Harry wanted to kill himself. Wait. Felt?! What now?! '_It's just one damned thing after another! First I find out I can regenerate, then that I'm a telekinesis and now this! What am I now? An empath?! Oh God. That's exactly what I am!' _Taking a deep breath and pushing it to the back of his mind to think about later, Harry turned his attention back to Remus who was looking at him mournfully. Sighing, Harry stepped forward and embraced him tightly, relieved when Remus immediately followed his example.

'It's ok Remus. I understand. I guess we're both still getting over all this. Lets just forget about it ok? I'm not trying to kill myself. I wouldn't just go out like that. Not after surviving Voldemort all these years. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction', he laughed out the last part, smiling brightly when Remus laughed as well.

'Yeah. I guess that would make his day. Wouldn't want to do that now would we? And Harry? I really am sorry' he said pulling back and looking Harry in the eye.

'I know Remus. I know', _'I can feel it', _he said to himself_._ Clearing his thoughts Harry stepped away a sat on the end of his bed. 'What did you come in here for anyway? Is there something wrong?' he asked concerned.

Smiling Remus shook his head, walking to the door and pulling it open. 'Nope. Everything's fine. I was sent up by a very headstrong woman demanding I retrieve you so she can stuff you with food until you're bursting' he said laughing.

Harry laughed too and walking pass Remus replied, 'Sounds good to me'.

**************************************

Walking into the kitchen, Harry saw that everyone that was present last night was still there. Sighing, he sat down to the right of the Headmaster. Unfortunately, that left him sitting opposite Snape who scowled at him when they made eye contact. Deciding to just ignore the man as he would only end up loosing his temper again, Harry turned to the Headmaster and smiled.

'Good morning Professor'

'Good morning to you too Harry my boy! I trust you slept well?' he asked politely, his eyes twinkling brightly.

'Yes Professor thank you'. He replied as Mrs. Weasley set a plate in front of him. 'Thank you Mrs. Weasley, this looks really good' he said with a small smile.

Mrs. Weasley beamed brightly. 'Oh you're very welcome deary. My you're such a sweet and polite boy aren't you Harry?'

Harry blushed brightly and ducked his head in embarrassment. He heard Snape snort across the table and looking up, shot the man his most deadly glared. The one that clearly said 'I hate you!' Snape gave as good as he got of course and glared back just as heatedly. The glaring match was interrupted when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Shaking his head with one last glare in Snape's direction, Harry turned to look at the Headmaster, a smile forming on his face when he met the twinkling blue eyes.

'Harry, this is your timetable. Now, I know it seems a lot but I think that it's necessary that you learn as much as possible. That way if you happen to run into Voldemort again, which is more than likely to happen, you will have the element of surprise over him. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Here we are then', he said handing over a piece of parchment. On it, written in elegant spidery writing was:

'Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts - Mondays 2pm - 4pm (Alastor Moody, Tonks)

Advanced Transfiguration and Animagus Training - Tuesdays 2pm-5pm (Pr. McGonagall)

Advanced Care of Magical Creatures - Wednesdays 2pm - 4pm (Remus Lupin)

Advanced Charms and Martial Arts- Thursdays 2pm-6pm (Kingsley Shaklebolt)

Occlumency - Fridays 11am - 1pm (Pr. Snape)

Dark Arts Theory - Fridays 3pm - 5pm (Pr. Snape)

Potions - Saturdays 2pm - 4pm (Pr. Snape)

Remember Harry, these training sessions are to help you to protect yourself better. I know it seems like a lot of work but I know you will succeed, Albus Dumbledore'

Harry raised his left eyebrow at Dumbledore. 'The Dark Arts Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?'

Dumbledore frowned for a minute. 'I don't see why it would be a problem. It's only the theory. You will need to understand the Dark Arts to be able to recognise when they are being used. That way you have a better chance of protecting yourself. I…'

'No. That's not what I meant Professor. I was talking about what happened at the Ministry'. Everyone in the room exchanged confused and curious looks. Harry, realising that no-one knew what he'd done, looked down at his knees.

'What is it Harry my boy?' Dumbledore asked in a steady and calming voice.

Looking up, Harry took a deep calming breath before recounting what happened at the Ministry,

'After Sirius fell through the veil, I chased Bellatrix Lestrange to the atrium where she taunted me about killing 'her dear cousin'. I got angry and I…I' he couldn't finish the sentence. They were all going to be so disappointed in him. He looked up when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Remus smiled down at him trying to comfort him.

'Go on Harry. You can tell us. We won't get angry at you. We all know how upset you were at the time' he said giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

Nodding his head Harry just decided to say it. 'I cast the Cruciatus Curse on her'. It came out quicker than he intended it too, revealing to everyone around him how distressed he was that he had cast that particular curse. That still didn't stop their reactions to it though.

Remus' grip on his shoulder tightened slightly. Molly gasped loudly, a hand over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at Harry. Albus' eyes lost their sparkle and the three Aurors just looked at him shock all over their faces. Professor McGonagall was shaking her head as if in denial that her precious Golden Boy could do such a thing. He expected these reactions. What he didn't expect was how Snape reacted.

Severus went white when he heard what Potter said. The Cruciatus Curse? Does he have any idea of what he's done?! He stood up quickly, startling the other people at the table.

'Do you have any idea of what you have done Potter?! No? Then let me tell you!', he said leaning over the table and griping the tops of Potter's arms. Shaking him roughly he continued, 'You have opened a whole new window to your magic! The Dark Arts are very addictive as it takes a lot of magic to cast one. The rush of such powerful magic becomes addictive! You stupid, stupid boy! Tell me! Tell me you didn't feel anything? Tell me you don't sometimes feel the need to cast a dark spell. Tell me Potter!!!' he screamed the last part, shaking Harry by the shoulders roughly.

Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks at this point. 'I can't!' Everyone froze and stared at Harry. 'I can't tell you that because I would be lying' he said looking up at Snape who had abruptly let go of his arms and was backing away from him, shaking his head.

'I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!' he said desperately looking at everyone around the table. He turned to Remus desperately, 'Remus. You believe me don't you? I'm sorry! I was just so mad and I..I…God I'm so sorry!' he said through his sobs. Everyone hated him now. They were all going to abandon him. They…suddenly he was being taken into someone's lap and hugged again a firm chest. A hand brushed through his hair and he clutched the Wizard's robe and sobbed into them muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

'It's alright Harry. Let it out. We understand. It's alright'. Harry just sobbed harder as he realised it was his honorary Grandfather that was holding him.

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the boy he loved as a grandson sadly, uncaring for the people still watching as he calmed him. The fact that Harry had cast that curse and had felt the first signs of addiction for the Dark Arts had left them all shaken. Especially Severus who knew how addicting the Dark Arts could become. But it was obvious to everyone present that Harry regretted the action very much. Sighing Albus continued to brush a hand through the now sleeping boy's dark hair.

The silence continued before Remus interrupted it with a startled, 'Hey. Why isn't he wearing his glasses? He can't see a thing without them. Practically blind as a bat I'd go so far to say' he added thoughtfully.

Severus snorted again drawing the rooms' attention to himself. Shifting uncomfortably he replied to the unasked question, 'The boy was down here earlier this morning. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses so I questioned him about it, naturally. Potter claims that he doesn't need them anymore and that he can see perfectly without them. Every word out of the boy's mouth is a lie. As if…'

'Thank you Severus, that's enough' Albus said tiredly but with a hint of anger.

Severus' mouth closed with an audible snap. Scowling, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared straight ahead at the opposite wall, trying very hard not to let his eyes wander to the slim form asleep in the Headmaster's lap. For some reason he couldn't bare to look at them. He felt immensely jealous. Maybe that was why he was being so harsh? '_Preposterous!', _he shouted in his mind. He was NOT jealous and he most certainly was NOT being harsh! Just factual. Severus was brought out of his musing when the Headmaster starting speaking,

'I think that will be all for today. Harry is obviously not in the right state of mind to begin his training today. Remus?', Remus nodded his head in acknowledgment, 'would you mind taking young Harry here back to his room. He needs his rest I would think'

Nodding Remus got up and collected his cub from the Headmaster's arms. He pulled Harry into his chest and rested his chin in the head of soft, raven hair.

Once Remus had left the room carrying Harry safely to his chest in a protective manner, the room once again descended into silence. They were all lost in silent thought, unable to come to turns with what they had learnt that night but trying to accept it none the less. For they all loved the small, gentle boy upstairs, even a certain snarky someone. The silence continued before Albus decided to bring the night to an end.

'I think that will be all tonight unless anyone has anything they would like to say?' he waited for anyone to answer but when he received no reply he continued. 'Right then. I will see you all here tomorrow at 8.00. Needless to say anything that was revealed here tonight will not be repeated. Am I correct in that assumption?' When everyone nodded he sighed in relief. 'Goodevening then Ladies and Gentlemen. I'll see you all in the morning'. And with that he disappeared into the roaring green flames of the fireplace and ultimately, Hogwarts.

Upstairs, Remus lay Harry on the bed and tucked him in, sighing sadly he brushed the bangs off of Harry's forehead. 'I wish you would talk to me cub. I hate to see you like this'. Receiving no reply like he knew he wouldn't, Remus kissed his precious cub on the head and left the room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

***********************

As the night darkened and the stars shone brightly, the occupants of Number 12 Grimauld Place slept on silently. The peaceful slumber continued on into the early hours of the morning until it was shattered into pieces by the anguished and terror filled scream that echoed through the house. In his room three doors away Remus Lupin sat up quickly in his bed, one thought in his mind, '_Harry!'_

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_**What do you think guys? Hope its ok. I've got an idea for the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon as well.**_

_**R&R **_

_**Thanks Guys,**_

_**Lai Lillian Potter x x x **_


	3. Chapter 3 The Vision

**Hi Guys, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. They made me smile and actually want to write the next chapter as soon as possible (which ended up being months and months later lol. Sorry for that! I've been really really busy with college and passing my driving test, which I did!) :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks Again Guys and hopefully I'll update more! x**

**

* * *

**

**Anomaly **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters for 'Harry Potter' or the 'abilities' from Heroes. I do however own the plot.

**Warning:** Will contain violence, bad language and slash HP/SS and a little HP/DM

_If you do not like this then do not read. I do not care for narrow minded people - Love is Love, no matter the sex. I don't mean to offend anyone but this is how I feel. So if you don't like it then as I said - don't read - Thank You. _

_

* * *

_

_~ CHAPTER 3 ~_

- TheVision - 

The residents of Number 12 Grimauld Place all shot up in their beds as a scream echoed through the walls. All knew instantly who's scream it was and rushed from their rooms to help their friend and saviour.

Remus Lupin scrambled out of his bed as quickly as he could, untangling his twisted sheets, heart thumping wildly in his chest. Throwing his bedroom door open and not caring that it slammed against the wall, he rushed down the hallway to his cub's room. Along the way he bumped into an annoyed looking Severus Snape.

Severus jolted awake as he heard the terror filled screams from the room two doors away.

'What the hell…?'

Sitting up, Severus threw the bed sheets off of his broad form and stood up. Striding across the room, he grabbed his bathrobe off the hanger by the door and pulled it on, covering his bare chest. Flinging his door open, he left the room to find out what the bloody hell was going on. In the hallway, he ran into a worried looking Lupin.

'Lupin. What is going on?' he asked, annoyed.

Not stopping to answer, Lupin strode right passed him and down the hallway. He stopped in front of…Potter's room, before going in.

'I should've known' he snorted to himself, hiding the concern he suddenly felt.

Following Lupin, Severus strode into Potter's room as what appeared to be the entire building's occupants came rushing down the hallway to crowd at the boy's bedroom door.

Remus knelt down next to Harry's bed and looked on as the boy thrashed violently on the bed, screaming as if in unimaginable pain. Trying to calm Harry down he ran a calming hand through his hair. Harry flinched away from the touch and whimpered, his screaming coming to a halt.

'Lupin'. Remus looked up at Snape and was surprised to see a glimmer of concern in the deep onyx eyes.

'What?' he replied quietly, looking back at the shivering and whimpering form of Harry. He felt so useless.

'What the hell was that all about Lupin? Why is Potter screaming at the top of his lungs?' Snape snarled, getting very irritated. He was tired, annoyed at being woken up this early in the morning and, though he would never admit it, concerned. And the constant mutterings from Potter's friends, who were still crowded by the door looking on with concerned expressions, were beginning to grate on his last nerve. His sent them an irritated glare, which they took no notice of, only having eyes for the whimpering boy on the bed.

Remus stood up quickly and stepped into Snape's personal space. 'Do I _look_ like I know what's going on? Well I don't! But it's quite obvious that whatever _is_ going on is causing him pain, so why don't you shut up, save your questions for later and help me wake him up?'

Severus stood, frozen, stunned at Lupin's outburst. Growling under his breath, he strode to the bed where Remus was again trying to wake a still whimpering Harry up by smoothing his hair back and whispering in his ear. _'Yeah right! Like that's going to wake him up'._

'Potter! Wake up!' he shouted. When he received no answer other than the glare from Lupin, Severus snarled before grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking him. 'POTTER!'

'He's not going to wake up so you may as well leave him be' said a calm voice by the door. Severus and Remus turned as one and let out a sigh of relief, absently noticing that the crowd at the door was gone and the door shut. One of the Order must have contacted Dumbledore who had then told everyone to go back to bed.

'Headmaster', Remus breathed. 'What do you mean he won't wake? Will he be alright?' He asked, panicked.

'I can't really tell you if he'll be alright Remus. He's having a vision', Albus replied solemnly, also looking at the young man on the bed.

'A vision?' Remus asked in a whisper. 'You mean Voldemort?' At Albus' nod, he turned back to look at Harry who was still whimpering in pain. 'Why is he in pain? I thought he just received images. He shouldn't have been screaming like that!' he said in anguish, looking to the Headmaster for answers.

'Remus. Calm down! This isn't going to help Harry', Albus interrupted sternly. 'Now. To answer your question, yes. Originally, Harry did only receive images, but recently he's been feeling the victims' pain and can also…'

'WHAT? What do you mean he feels the victims' pain? Do you have any idea of what they _do_ to victims Albus? Because let me tell you! It isn't pretty! It's a wonder he hasn't gone mad Albus! I…'

'Severus! That's enough!' To be honest, Albus was a little shocked at Severus' apparent show of concern for Harry. Severus seemed to hate young Harry as though he were James himself. 'I do, in fact, know what they do to their victims Severus. That is why I always make sure he has a supply of healing potions on hand for when he wakes up'. He looked at Severus over his half-moon glasses in admonishment. 'Now, as I was saying', Severus blushed slightly, he noticed amusedly, 'his visions seem to have progressed to a whole other level. He feels the victims' pain and now he can also have conversations and 'contact' with Voldemort through the mind link that they share. My guess right now is that Voldemort wants something from Harry, and Harry being Harry…'

'…is probably refusing to give him what he wants and is winding him up purposely in the process', Remus finished for him. 'That's Harry alright. No wander he's screaming in pain. Voldemort is probably pissed!'

'You got that right', came a hoarse voice from the bed. The three men's heads turned sharply to the figure in the bed.

'Harry!' Remus shouted, kneeling by the bed and taking Harry's hand in his.

Albus walked calmly to the end of the bed and smiled down at his favourite student. 'Alright there Harry my boy?'

'I'll live', came the slightly sarcastic reply, accompanied by a grin.

'Will you be needing your potion?', the Headmaster asked, concerned.

Nodding his head with a slight grimace, Harry replied, 'Yes sir. He was especially pissed off tonight. There was more power behind that one spell than any others he has cast before. I haven't got any left though so I'll have to do without…'

'Not a problem, not a problem at all', Albus interrupted, smiling, 'I brought some with me just in case'.

Harry gave a huge sigh of relief. 'Thank you sir. I really don't think I could of managed without it this time'.

Downing the potion that the Headmaster handed to him, he screwed up his face in disgust before relaxing back against his pillows, the pain slowly fading.

He was just about to give into his exhaustion by closing his eyes when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Keeping the annoyed groan to himself, he looked up at his mentor.

'Harry my child. I apologise for keeping you from your rest but I need to know what happened. It may be important. Are you up to it?' his face a picture of sympathy.

Signing in resignation, Harry heaved himself into a sitting position, his pillows propped up behind his back, thanks to Remus.

'Alright. There's not much to tell really. I had just gotten to sleep. I started to feel that 'pull' I feel whenever I'm about to have a vision. I tried to wake myself up but…it didn't work obviously. In the vision, Voldemort…'

**THE VISION**

_Harry 'opened' his eyes to the familiar sight of a richly furnished and decorated room. Looking around, he noticed its vast space. The room seemed very spacious when void of its usual activity, Harry mused absently. He was interrupted from his wondering thoughts and memories of the room's activities by a harsh, snake like voice,_

'_Harry Potter. How lovely it is to see you'_

_Turning slowly, Harry found himself face to face with the monster known as Lord Voldemort. 'Hello Tom', he replied lightly, knowing how he hated hearing his _muggle_ name._

_The…man ('if you can even call him that') hissed in annoyance and rose from his throne like chair. 'How dare you address me so! I am Lord Voldemort boy! You will do well to remember that!', he spat, clearly enraged. Then he smirked as if he knew something that Harry didn't. Harry felt his pulse quicken in slight fear. 'Or even more appropriate than that would be 'My Lord'. How about it Harry? Imagine the things we could do together if you were to sit at my side. My right hand man. My most treasured ally', here he paused to make sure Harry was in fact listening. 'Or even my consort'. _

_Harry took a step back quickly, horror, disgust and revulsion evident on his face._

'_NEVER! I would never join you! Let alone allow you to touch me in any way!', he shouted, trying to ignore his body's violent reaction to the suggestion of allowing this monster anywhere near him in a sexual sense. He swallowed the vomit that threatened to come up. _

'_Now, now Harry. Why don't you think about it?'_

'_There's nothing to think about Tom', he snarled. 'The answer is always going to be the same. Never!'_

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed as they travelled over Harry's face. Then he smiled. Harry shivered in silent revulsion. _

'_Oh Harry. Why do you fight me on this? You will give in to me eventually. And when you do…' his smile grew wider as he let his eyes roam over Harry's body._

'_Over my dead body you bastard!', Harry shouted, horrified. _

_Twirling his wand absently in his spidery hands, Voldemort stepped forward and smirked when Harry took one step back, keeping the distance between them. _

'_So be it. I had truly wished it wouldn't come down to this but you just have to be a stubborn Gryffindor don't you?', he paused for a moment, letting his words sink in, 'I always get what I want Harry. And believe me when I say, you will be mine. Even if I have to go through all of your little friends, one by one, to get you'._

'_Fuck You!' Harry screamed outraged. _

'_Crucio!' _

_Harry fell to the floor, screaming and thrashing in pain. His body felt as though it were being pierced continually by a thousand knives and burning hot fire travelled along his bones, making him scream out for release. _

_Voldemort released the spell and looked down at the shaking, whimpering form at his feet. He knelt down and ran his hand through the boy's soft raven hair. It felt like silk running through his fingers. Suddenly overcome by the want to taste the boy before him, he grasped a hand full of the boy's hair and pulled his face upwards. He smashed his lips into the boys, thrusting his tongue onto the warm, wet cavern of Harry mouth. He moaned at the taste before pulling back to look at the brat's reaction. Large, shocked green eyes stared up at him. Smirking he leaned in again. He was just about to meet those delectable lips with his own, when the boy started to fade. Tightening his grip on the boy's hair, he hissed,_

'_Don't even think about it Potter!'_

_Smirking, Harry replied, 'Sorry Tom, but I have more important places to be'. And with that, Harry disappeared, back to consciousness, where he found three people waiting for him…leaving an enraged Dark Lord behind to ponder his next move. He would have that boy, if it was the last thing he did! Especially after having tasted such a delightful mouth! _

_**END VISION**_

Silence rang through the room as Harry finished his story. The occupants of the little bedroom were all pondering the new developments and what Voldemort hoped to gain from his new obsession with Harry.

'This may cause some problems', Albus sighed wearily.

Severus snorted, 'You think?'

'Severus…'

'Albus! The Dark Lord wants to make Potter his bloody sex slave! Of course this is going to cause problems!'

'Severus, please…'

'No Albus! You don't understand. This is not like when the Dark Lord was hunting Potter to kill him. It's completely different!' He snarled.

'Whatever do you mean Severus? Why would this be different. His main goal is still to get Harry. Why does wanting him for something else change things?', Remus asked confused, 'Though I have to admit, I'm pretty disgusted with his change of plan for what he wants Harry for', he continued, more than a little disturbed.

'It makes all the difference in the world you idiot! He doesn't want to kill Potter. There is a completely different motive behind his wanting Potter now. He wants him as his consort', he paused to get his breath back, 'The drive behind him getting Potter is different now. When he wanted to kill Potter, it was because he was competition. But in the end it didn't really matter when he was killed. Just that eventually, he was. Wanting someone for…sexual means is a much more powerful emotion than wanting to kill someone, as strange as that seems. He will now become possessive, thinking that he owns Potter. He will not like the thought of others touching what is 'his'. Which means that his efforts to capture Potter are going to be doubled! Don't you see. Soon he will start attacking head on until he gets what he wants!' He took a deep breath as he finished his ranting.

Silence rang through the room once again. Each had their own thoughts on the disturbing news of the Dark Lord's new obsession. Albus was wondering why Tom suddenly wanted Harry to be his consort instead of killing him. What had changed? He was also thinking about ways to protect his honorary grandson. Remus was gazing at Harry's bowed head as he was consumed by the sadness he felt. He wondered why things like this always seemed to happen to Harry. Silently, he vowed to protect his cub to the best of his ability. Severus shot secretive looks at Harry, disturbed at what had been revealed. And, although he didn't want to admit it, he was extremely worried. He knew that if the Dark Lord truly desired Harry, he would stop at nothing to get him. '_There is no way in hell that I am going to let you have him Voldemort. Harry is mine!' _he thought darkly before clearing his mind when he realised that he had just proclaimed Harry as his. _'I DO NOT want him!'_ He scowled and turned his gaze away from the boy.

Harry, on the other hand, was hanging his head in shame and embarrassment. He thought about what Snape had told them. He was more than a little unnerved to hear that Voldemort wouldn't stop until he had him. The thought of what Voldemort would do to him if he captured him popped into his mind, creating disturbing images that had Harry shivering with disgust. One particular gruesome image of him being repeatedly raped by Voldemort and his Death Eaters jumped to the front of his mind.

'I think I'm going to be sick' he said before jumping from the bed and throwing himself to the door. He wrenched it open as quickly as he could and ran into the bathroom across the hall. He reached the toilet just in time, as not a second later he emptied the contents of his stomach into it. He heaved for a few seconds before thankfully, he could breath normally again. He leaned back against the cold tiles of the wall and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Harry jumped, startled when he suddenly felt something cool being pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes to see a concerned Remus pressing a damp cloth to this head. Taking the cloth in his own hands, Harry smiled gratefully as him.

'Thank You' he said in a whisper

'Not at all', Remus paused, hesitant to continue, 'Are you alright?'

Harry sighed and looked down at his hands. A firm but gentle hand lifted his chin up to meat the concerned golden eyes.

'Hey. Talk to me'

'Why me Remy? Why is it always me?' his voiced cracked and he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them closer. A single tear slipped down his cheek but he was too tired to wipe it away.

'Oh cub'

Remus suddenly sat next to him, and throwing an arm around his shoulders, pulled him into a swift but loving hug. That seemed to be his undoing as something inside of him broke and he began to sob uncontrollably.

'Why Remus? Why won't he just leave me alone?' he sobbed. It had been overwhelming to find out, at the age of eleven, that the most evil Dark Lord of all time wanted to kill him, Harry Potter. But this. Voldemort's consort? It was just too much.

Remus clutched him closer and replied, anguish evident in his voice, 'I don't know Harry. I just don't know'

* * *

Outside the open bathroom door, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore watched the scene with sad eyes. The Boy-Who-Lived. The boy with the weight of the world on his small shoulders, had finally cracked under the pressure. Neither had ever seem him in such an emotional state. He hadn't even cried this much after the Triwizard Tournament or after Sirius' death, Albus knew. But the two men didn't see a saviour breaking down. They saw a young man cracking under too much pressure.

Albus let out a helpless sigh and turned to look at his Potions Master. Observing the silent man, he was surprised by what he saw. Severus' face was drawn in a deep frown, his brow wrinkled in concern. But it was his eyes that really gave him away. Those dark pools of onyx were filled with agitation, desperation, fear and, if he was not mistaken, a little compassion.

Placing a hand on the darkly clothed shoulder to gain his attention, Albus quietly lead his friend away from the bathroom to allow the young saviour his privacy.

As they were walking down the hallway, Severus noticed that the headmaster kept sending speculative glances his way. Getting annoyed, he turned to Albus and snarled,

'Alright Albus, what is it?'

'Whatever do you mean Severus?' the Headmaster replied, eyes twinkling the whole time.

Growling, Severus snapped, 'You know perfectly well what I mean old man! Why the looks?'

Albus turned to look at him fully, a small smile on his face.

'What?' Severus said in exasperation.

'You really care for him don't you?'

Severus stopped walking and just stared at the odd man in front of him, confusion spreading across his normally blank face.

'What…who on earth are you taking about Albus? I don't care for anyone! I wouldn't allow anyone to get too close to me, least they end up dead! I…'

'Harry Potter' Albus interrupted, 'You care for him don't you?'

'WHAT? You know, I've always thought you were crazy but now I know. Not only are you crazy but you're also bloody delusional too! Me? Caring for Potter? Ridiculous!'

And with that, he stalked down the hall and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Once inside, he continued to pace, agitated. 'I do not care for that ingrate!' he snarled to himself. He paced for what seemed like hours, spitting out insults to anyone who came to mind, silently thankful that no one could actually hear him. He'd said some rather nasty stuff about the Dark Lord that he never wanted to repeat. Sighing tiredly, he ran a hand through his soft hair. It wasn't greasy like everyone assumed, but just really soft and silky. Taking off his bathrobe and tossing it on floor, he got into bed, put an arm under his pillow and drifted off to sleep thinking, 'Maybe, just maybe, everything will be back to normal in the morning'. He didn't know that in the morning, things would be just the same.

* * *

Severus woke with a groan and turned over onto his stomach, attempting to hide his eyes from the sun rays shining directly onto his face. With his head stuffed deeply in his fluffy pillow, Severus soon found that he needed to breath. Giving up entirely on the possible lie in, he turned onto his back with a tired groan before sitting up completely.

Doggedly, he untwisted his sheets and stood up from the bed. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked to his trunk, where he pulled out his bathroom necessities. Sighing, and hoping for once, just once!, that the bathroom would be free, he headed for the door, pulling his bath robe on, before leaving the room.

Severus wasn't the only one heading towards the bathroom that morning, hoping for a warm hot shower to rinse away the previous night's horrors. Harry yawned widely and rubbed his left eye that blurred in sleepiness. He felt terrible. And not a little sick. Every time he closed his eyes he saw gleaming red eyes trailing his bodily possessively, making him shiver in disgust. Shaking his head to clear away his rancid thoughts, Harry failed to notice the tall body heading his way.

'Mr Potter', a familiar voice stated, rough from a nights sleep and sounding as sexy as hell. Wait. What? He did NOT just think that! Harry blushed, unable to look his professor in the eye.

'Morning Professor Snape' he mumbled.

Severus rose a single eyebrow, curious despite himself about the blush adorning the boy's pale cheeks. Sighing in aspiration when he realised Potter may want to use the bathroom, he asked,

'I don't suppose you're wanting to use the bathroom are you Potter?', Severus would have preferred to just shove him out the way and use the bathroom first but the sympathy for the boy from last night was still there.

Potter looked up still blushing furiously, 'Er…Yes sir?'

Sighing in frustration, he snapped 'Well then. What are you waiting for Potter? Some of us would like to take our shower sometime this morning, not this afternoon!'

Harry jumped at the sudden harsh voice and stuttered stupidly before rushing into the bathroom, slamming the door shut in his haste to get away from the temperamental Professor.

On the other side of the door Harry had just closed, Severus Snape was replaying what had just happened over in head. Signing and rolling his eyes, he headed back in the direction of his room, muttering, 'I must be going soft'.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain old man with twinkling blue eyes had seen their exchange from a crack in his bedroom door. Smiling knowingly, Albus went about getting ready for the day, humming a tune to himself.

* * *

Harry let out a tired sigh as he sat down at the empty kitchen table. Mrs Wealsey was rushing about as usual, cooking what seemed to be an endless supply of food. He smiled as the motherly woman turned to him, frying pan in hand.

'Oh! Harry dear! I didn't hear you come in!', she paused looking him over with a worried air about her. Harry sighed knowing what was coming next.

'How are you feeling dear? You gave us all quite a scare last night! But Professor Dumbledore seemed to know what he was doing…' she trailed off unsure of what else to say.

Suppressing a role of the eyes, Harry plastered on a fake smile for the overbearing woman. He loved her, really he did! But she seemed to forget that Harry was not used to having a parental figure looking out for every little need. It made him….uncomfortable. 'I'm fine Mrs Weasley. Nothing to worry about. It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry to have worried you all…'

Mrs Weasley shook her head, 'Harry dear, no need to apologise! Just as long as you are alright now, then everything is fine' she said smiling gently at the boy she considered her own.

Harry smiled in return, happy that the subject of last night's fiasco had been dropped. He still shivered with disgust at the thought of Voldemort's new goal. Lost in thoughts of the vile things Voldemort would do to him if he managed to capture him, Harry jumped when a plate was placed in front of him.

'Eat up now Harry. You're still so very thin dear. I have second helpings here if you need any' after patting his cheek affectionately she walked out the kitchen door into the hallway and proceeded to shout up the stairs to tell everyone breakfast was ready.

Harry picked up his fork to start on his breakfast only to have his eyes bulge at the huge amount of food. _'Second helpings? I probably won't be able to eat even half of this!' _Blowing a peace of fringe out of his eyes, Harry started making a dent in the mountain of food. He looked up when Mrs Wealsey re-entered the kitchen, a herd of redheads following eagerly behind. Behind them where most of the Order members, including a tired looking Snape and Remus. Harry felt a pang of guilt as the two men sat down heavily, obviously drained of energy. If was his fault they were so tired.

Remus, who was sitting next to him (Snape opposite) seemed to sense his guilt and put an arm around his shoulders. 'Hey?' he said, forcing Harry to look at him with a gentle finger under his chin. Once Harry made eye contact with his father figure, Remus continued, 'I'm fine. We're both fine. Nothing an early night won't cure. So don't go beating yourself up over something that wasn't your fault. You understand cub?'

Harry nodded and smiled sincerely at his adopted godfather, and leaned forward to gently bump foreheads with him.

Hearing a snort across the table Harry pulled away to look up at his Potions Professor. Catching the man's eye, he asked. 'What?'

Looking rather startled at the sharp question, Snape glared at Remus and said, 'All this fluffy mumbo jumbo is putting me off my breakfast. Please refrained from such displays in public!' before opening the Daily Profit and disappearing behind it.

Harry gaped and shared a bewildered look with Remus. Was Snape jealous? Shaking his head, Harry turned to his redheaded friend, Ron Weasley, to discuss the new broom that had just been released. The Lightening Bolt. Harry, suspiciously, thought that the design was strikingly familiar to the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Sighing, Harry decided to just accept that no matter was he did, people would never see just Harry.

** END OF CHAPTER **

* * *

Well thats it! R & R - again, I'm so sorry for the late update - its been like...half a year! Hopefully I will get back into it now - I'll try to keep all my stories on the same chapter number. I've almost finished the next chap for Veracity and will hopefully have the Jamie Potter updated soon too. Thanks :D x


End file.
